I Promise
by Scissorluver
Summary: Jade and Beck are left with a heart breaking and life changing decision that can either bring them closer together or farther apart.That life changeing decision? A child
1. Chapter 1

I got really bored so i hope you like! i will try to post as much as possible.

* * *

><p>Slowly approching the RV door, Jade West shook in fear. She paused a few steps from the door to take a breathe and calm her self. It didnt necessarily work as well as she hoped. Taking those last dreadful steps towards the RV door felt like forever, as if she were walking into hell's gates. Jade hessitated to knock on the door. Collecting all the courage she had she succeded in doing so and muttered quickly to herself "You can do this Jade, be tough!" The door gentally opened and Beck Oliver stood there in a white sleeveless shirt and ripped up blue jeans. In a very gental voice Jade said to Beck "We need to talk..." Beck noticed there was something on her mind and it confused him. He waved for her to step into the RV and gentally closed the door behind Jade.<br>"Talk about what?" Beck said leaning against the wall. Jade sat on his bed and pushed her hair out of her face in silence.  
>"Is there something wrong babe?" Beck questioned her. Jade let out a sigh and got to what she was going to say. "You remember what happened about 4 weeks ago?" Jade finally spoke without giving Beck any eye contact. Beck smiled a evil grin and chuckled. He thought of that warm fall night when him and Jade made love about 4 weeks back. The memories sent a tinggling sensation down his spine. "Yeah, Of coarse I remember!" he exclaimed. "Why do you ask?" Beck became concerned. He thought to himself "Did I do something wrong? Does she regret it? Is she going to murder me?".<br>Jade dug through her big black purse, obviously looking for something. She made no eye contact with Beck the entire time, which was odd for Jade. Beck waited, and waited for her to find what she was looking for. "Well?" he said getting impatient.  
>"HOLD ON!" Jade loudly exclaimed. Beck shut up and waited for her. Jade finally found what she was looking for. She pulled it out but it was out of Beck's sight. She walked over to Beck shaking in fear and held it up to his face.<br>"Do you know what 2 lines mean?' she said shyly to him hiding her face. Beck starred at the pregnanct test Jade had pulled up to his face. He was speechless, Beck gave off no expression, not a word, he didn't even took a breathe. His head was full of thoughts,full of questions, he wasn't sure what to ask Jade first. Beck was clearly not expecting this.  
>"A-a-are you sure its right? I mean, sometimes these things are wrong..." was the first question he asked since it seemed to be the first one to pop into his head. Jade threw it back in her purse, and looked deep into his eyes.<br>"I doubt all 4 of them were wrong." Jade replied to him with an attitude but honestly didn't mean understood she didn't mean to say it like that, he could tell from the look in her deep blue eyes. Another question came to his head, that he was dying to know but was affraid Jade might take it the wrong way. Beck looked at Jade again and said to her quietly "Is it..mine?"  
>Jade swiftly slapped him across the face, on the verge of crying. "How dare he even think that, forget about say it!" she thought right before she shouted virgorously. "OF COARSE IT IS! I'M NOT A WHORE!" Beck knew he deserved what he got and appoligized for asking. Jade still looked at him with anger thought. Beck began to sweat, he sat down on the bed. Jade followed. There was a long moment of silence, both of them speechless. Jade became more frightened and worried on what Beck was thinking. Beck was terrified, confused, and trying to figure out what to ask next. "Are you mad at me?" they both broke the silence at the same time. Neither of them answered the question, they both knew that they were not mad at each other. Beck answered first.<br>With a warm smile on his face he looked Jade deep into her eyes and said, "No, no matter what were to happen, I will always love you." He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed Jade on the nose. "Good, because I feel the exact same way." Jade said to him kissing him back slowly and smiling. Beck was surprised, Jade had never said anything that sweet and heart warming before. Beck leaned in to kiss her again. A slow gental yet deep kiss. They pulled away for a breathe and things became serious once more. Beck looked at Jade and asked her, "Did you tell anyone else yet?" Jade shook her head. "I'm not sure how we can tell anyone without it seeming as if I were some sort of whore." Jade replied. Then and there is when it actually hit Beck like a sack of bricks. Jade and him were having a baby, and they are only 17 and in Junior year of high school at Hollywood Arts. Beck took it hard, and he knew Jade already felt what he was feeling at this moment too. "So,..we are having a baby..." Beck said starring blankly into space. "Yup..." Jade replied looking at him once again.  
>"...Are we keeping it...?" Beck questioned. He was so happy that he was going to have a baby with the love of his life, but terrified of the outcome and everyone elses reactions. Jade just sighed. "Babies cost money, time, and effort, something we don't have much of since we are in high school." Jade looked very upset. "To be honest, I know it might not seem like me but I really want this kid but we just cant afford it right now and-" She was cut off by Beck who slowly wrapped his arm around her. "If you honestly want this that much," he took a breathe knowing he would have a hard time keeping the promise he was about to make to her "...then I promise you, I will find a way to make you, and our baby as happy as possible." Jade felt confort and relief when he said this. Like 1,000,000 pounds of rocks were lifted off her shoulders. She was happy and trusted him on this. Jade feel even deeper in love with him, it that was even possible. She smiled at him gingerly and leaned on his shoulder and slowly into his loving arms. "I hope so." She said as she fell into a deep sleep on him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jade woke up in the morning at Beck's RV. Wrapped up in a blanket with him cuddling her in his muscular arms. She saw the time on his clock and shook Beck to wake him up because it was time to get ready for school. Beck opened his eyes and smiled gleefully at Jade. Pulling her closer to him, if possible, he whispered "Good morning babe." Beck stroked his hand through her hair. "Good morning." she replied smiling.  
>"Did you sleep well?" Beck asked her kissing her nose.<br>"Yeah I guess-" Jade stopped randomly and threw herself out of bed and bolted to his bathroom. She moved so fast it scared Beck half to death. Beck slowly waddled out of bed to her and knocked on the bathroom door. "You alright babe?" he asked cracking the door open just a tad bit to see what she was doing. He honestly had no clue about what was going on. Probably because he was really tired from staying up all last night because he was thinking through everything, about the baby and all the crazy stuff that just happened. As he peeked his head into the bathroom, he say Jade leaning over the toilet throwing up. He walked in and knelt down next to her. Jade looked miserable, and felt even worse. Beck put his hand on her back and slowly rubbed it. Jade sighed.

"I don't want to have to deal with this every morning!" Jade shouted bitterly. " It will be fine" Beck said trying to cheer her up but it didn't work. Jade knew that this baby is probably going to throw her life away, she didn't want it, not at all! But she needed it. Jade knew that if she got an abortion she would regret it for the rest of her life. It was then she reliezed she wanted the baby, she just didn't want to deal with all the problems. Jade whipped her mouth and leaned on Beck's shoulder. She moaned and touched her stomach. Confused and pondering on her decisions,she stood up and walked out of the bathroom without another word spoken. Jade grabbed a pair of extra clothes she keeps at Beck's place and got dressed. Beck got ready and waited for her to finish her hair and make-up. They headed off to Hollywood Arts just in time.

It was still very early in the morning and Jade was still sick to her stomach. Both Beck and Jade knew it was morning sickness, but Jade didn't want to accept that fact. She was being stubborn about this whole situation, maybe even more stubborn than usual. Jade was not in the mood to talk to anyone, the only thing she had said to Beck the whole car ride to Hollywood Arts was

"Please don't tell anyone about all of this, I dont want to deal with anything at the moment. I have too much on my mind." Beck agreed to what she said understandingly and said nothing more. As soon as the car stopped Jade rushed out of the passanger door and into the empty school. It was about a half hour early, they are always at school early, just in case. Jade nearly ran to the bathroom because she had to pee.

"God damn it! I'm starting to get a bladder like Cat's!" Jade shouted to herself as she swung open a dirty bathroom stall door. After she was done in the bathroom, she walked over to her locker, which Beck hapened to be standing right next to waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Jade quickly pushed it off.

"Never better!" she screamed at him in a devilish, sarcastic voice getting her books and heading off to Sikowitz's class.

Beck knew he was going to have a hard time getting used to all of this, and that she was going to be worse than ever. He expected her to be moody and grumpy and just a pain in the ass for 8 more months, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Beck was willing to try though, hoping she will give him some mercy.

Meanwhile, Jade sat alone in Sikowitz's class with a cup of juice in one hand and the pregnancy test in the other. She starred at it with a blank expression, no emotions being shown what so ever. Much was going threw her mind "How are we going to pay for this? How am I going to get a job with this baby? How am I going to tell everyone? How am I going to explain this to my parents?" she thought to herself. Too much was going on in her mind at once, she had to let it all out before she were to let it out in front of people. She took the pregnancy test and threw it as hard as she could across the room. It somehow managed to break on the corner of the wall. Jade broke down in an instant crying, and Jade never cried, not when she was in public, or even if she were alone, she would stop herself from crying before she did. Even when her father beat her or called her a "disrespectful slut", she never cried.

"How can this happen?" she said to herself, "Why did I let this happen!" Jade sat on the floor, crouched over her knees with her face buried in her hands. She had mix feelings about this whole thing. Getting rid of the baby would make her feel terrible, but keeping it would make her and Beck both suffer mentally. The decision was very hard for her. She didn't exactly know what Beck wanted either. Jade was overwhelmed with all of this. She eventually got up off the floor and stopped crying. Not knowing what she was going to do about it, Jade went on the rest of the day acting like nothing was wrong.

Through out the day, Beck and Jade talked every once in a while, less than usual of corse. Both of them tried really hard not to mention it at all, and they did a good job at hiding it. They weren't going to be able to hide it much longer. Sooner or later someone would get the hint and relize this. They both hoped this "someday" and "someone" would never come, but it would have to eventually. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sooo srry i havent updated in so long. School started a while ago and i just didnt have time. hope u like :) ill definatly update more.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed, Jade was about a month and a week into her pregnancy. She was already sick of it, sick of everything. And the problems kept on coming, she had not talked to Beck about it at all, not anyone. She needed the answers though, and thats what she was determined to get them. That day she walked up to Beck, in the hallways.<p>

"We need to talk." She demanded

"Alright, what about?" Beck calmly replied to her wrapping his arm around her.

"The...the thing" Jade said putting air quoets with her fingers in the air when she said "thing"

"So thats what we're gonna call it?" Beck smiled

"Sure, why not. What are we going to do about telling our parents...and the school...and all of our 'friends'?"

Beck pause and ran his hand through his hair "I honestly don't know..." He said "I just feel like I need to get it off my chest, you know? Tell someone about it."

"I'm feeling the same way." Jade sighed.

"Well maybe we can-" Beck was cut off by the bell. "uh...finish talking at lunch?"

Jade sighed. She began to become impatient and being pregnant didn't seem to help. "Fine.." Beck leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "See ya." he smiled as he walked off the his next class, as did Jade.

Until lunch, all Jade could think about was what her parents would do and/or say to her when they found out. She zoned out thinking about how he father was going to beat her to death, kick her out, and/or leave her with nothing. Jade's relationship with her father was not good at all. To her father, everything she did was wrong, and he was a strong believer of disciplining children physically. And Jade was too stubborn and independant to learn from this "disciplining". When they fight with each other its like all hell were to break loose. The time passed slowly until lunch but it eventually passed by. At lunch Jade and Beck sat alone at the table.

"Why aren't you eating?" Beck asked Jade to start up a conversation.

"I just can't, eating feels like a chore..." Jade replied touching her stomach.

"Well you gotta eat, I'm not gonna let both you and the little one go hungry" Beck said handing her a sugar cookie, Jade's favorite. With guilt and anger she snatched the cookie and took a bite out of it.

"So..." Jade said with her mouth full.

"So..." Beck was almost speechless. Neither of them wanted to talk about it, but the had to.

"How are we going to afford this?" Jade finally said something.

"Well, I've been saving up for a house ever since I moved into the RV..." Beck suggested.

"How much is that?" Jade pondered

"About $12,000" Beck doubtfully said.

"That will be enough for...maybe a 1 year and a half... How will we get money after that?"

"I guess, I can get another job."

"Ok good, but where are we going to live? My dad is going to kick me out and we can't stay in your RV." Jade came across another problem. Beck sighed and shrugged. The conversation got quiet, but the silence broke when Tori and Cat came to sit down at the table.

"Hey guys!" Tori and Cat said placing themselves next to Jade.

"Ugh, I need to go throw up." Jade said standing up grabbing her stomach.

"Well your nice!" Tori shouted offended.

"Nuh-uh! That was mean!" Cat glarred at Tori as if she were stupid.

"No, really, I have to throw up." Jade said running towards the trash can. She leaned over it and threw up into the trash can.

"Is she alright?" Tori asked Beck worried about her somewhat "friend".

"She is fine, just a little sick." He replied trying to be cautious about how he worded everything making sure he didn't give them a hint. Jade walked by the table "I have to pee." she angerly said then walked off. "Me too!" Cat exclaimed following her. The only ones left at the table were Beck and Tori. Beck tried to avoid converstaion and Tori wanted to start conversation.

"Is Jade ok? She has been acting weird lately." Tori interigated.

"She's fine. How do you mean 'weird'? " Beck played clueless.

"She's been all moody!Well, moodier than usual." Tori exclaimed

"She's probably on her period or something"

"For a month and a half!" Tori shouted. Beck didn't reply. "Something is up!"

"NOTHING IS GOING ON, QUIT LOOKING FOR DRAMA WHERE THERE IS NONE!" Beck snapped at Tori. He didn't mean to, he was so stressed out and couldn't take much more. Tori was just trying to help and he knew it, but there is nothing she could help with. He stormed off with his lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

srry if this chapter isnt very good, i rushed and i just wasnt feeling it today. i hope u like anyways

* * *

><p>Jade stood in the bathroom and starred at herself in the mirror. Her hair in her face and hands leaning on the sink crouched over as if she were to pass out. She starred deep into her own eyes. The eyes which people have called, intimidating, scary, and cruel. Jade saw what they saw, she new what they meant, but in that moment as she starred she saw what they didn't see. She saw fear, sorrow, hopelessness, and weakness. Jade had never seen this before, it was a whole new side of her that was just starting to bleed through. "Why now?" she asked herself in her head, "Is this what I'm turning into? A pathetic waste of life? All because of a child!" She struggled to keep her tears to herself because Cat was in the bathroom as well. "No! I won't let this happen to me, I am NOT going to turn into a weak fool!" Jade stood straight and glarred in the mirror once more. "I am strong and independant! I will NOT let myself turn weak for a stupid child!" She tried convinceing herself, it seemed to work but what she was really thinking deep inside was "I won't let anyone see me like this..." She stormed out of the bathroom. Beck was waiting for her outside of the bathroom. She almost didn't see him.<p>

"You ok?" He asked, he knew she was fine he just didn't want to seem as if he didn't care. He cared about her more than anyone else.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jade smiled at him.

"Your gonna be proud of me." Beck smiled and laughed a little.

"Why?" Jade asked suddenly curious.

"I yelled at Tori." Beck answered, he wasn't really proud of himself for doing it, Tori was a good friend of his, but he knew it might make Jade smile.

"And I wasn't there!" Jade shouted. Beck laughed. Cat come out of the bathroom.

"What are you laughing at?" Cat giggled.

"Nothing, just Jade made me laugh thats all." Beck said leaning against a wall.

"Oh ok! Hey Jade, after school do you want to come to the movies with me and Tori?" Cat asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

"No, not really." She bitterly replied. Cat's bouncy mood and smile instantly went down hill. She plopped down on the floor, crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why not?" Cat said with a frown on her face.

"Because I have better things to do."

"Please!" Cat said grabbing onto Jades leg and begging.

"GET OFF ME!" Jade screamed trying to shake the perky red head off her leg.

"PLEASE JADE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SCISSORS ON TOP!" Cat continued to beg until Jade gave in.

"Fine! But your buying my food!"

"Yay! Be at Tori's place at 5:00" Cat celebrated and ran off. Beck and Jade continued their previous conversation.

"So, what did you yell at her for?" Jade continued. They held hands and walked down the hall as Beck explained everything to her word for word.

At around 5:00. Jade pulled into Tori's driveway. She knocked on the door and rang the door bell ten times just to get on Tori's nerves. Tori opened the door pissed off about the whole door bell thing.

"Someone looks mad" Jade smirked.

"Just get inside!" Tori shouted and waved her finger in the direction of the couch.

"Pushy much?" Jade walked inside. Before she got to the couch Cat ran at her ful force and hugged her.

"HI JADE!" Cat shouted with excitement. Jade almost fell over but caught herself before she fell to the floor. Jade was going to yell at her but she knew Cat meant no harm.

"Hey." Jade lifelessly replied."So are we going or not?"

"Yeah I just need to finish printing out the tickets." Tori said walking over to herlaptop.

"What movie?" Jade asked hoping it wouldn't be stupid.

"Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1." Cat replied. Jade's hopes of watching a good movie went down the drain.

"What ever, I'll be waiting in the car." Jade said walking out to her car and starting it. About 3 minutes later Cat and Tori walked out of the house and into the car. Cat sat in the front seat because if Tori sat there Jade would of been pissed off. After about 15 minutes of driving, they arrived at the movie theater about a half hour early for their movie. While Cat and Tori got food for themselves and Jade, Jade waited by the theater texting Beck. The conversation was normal, nothing too interesting came up. Until Beck said "_Your dad just called me o_O how did he get my phone number?"_ Jade, shocked about what he just said replied _"Um...Idk! Did you answer it?_" Jade became nervous, she thought to herself "Oh God! I hope my dad didn't find out!" Moments later, Beck replied "_No but I'm calling him back. Did you tell him about the baby?_" Jade replied as fast as she could "_Ok call him back and tell me what he says. And no I did not tell him."_ Jade waited impatiently for Beck to text her back. Cat and Tori came back with her food.

"Come on guys! The movie is going to start soon!" Cat eagerly pulled them to some seats in the back row. The three girls sat in the back row while watching the previews. Cat wouldn't stop talking and laughing, Jade constantly checked her phone, and Tori wondered what was going on with Jade. Jade was nervous and wanted to know if her dad found out about the baby. She couldn't rest.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Jade said as she place her phone in her purse, her purse on the seat and walked off. Once Jade was out of sight, Tori jumped at her purse and searched for Jade's phone.

"Tori? What are you doing?" Cat said while eating a piece of candy.

"Looking for Jade's phone. Something is up, I know it!" Tori finally found her phone. There was a new text from Beck. It read "_Its alright, he didn't find out about our baby. He saw this number written on a piece of paper in your room and wanted to know who it was." _Tori froze after reading that. "Baby!" She thought to herself. She threw Jade's phone back into her purse.

"That explains everything!" She said out loud.

"What?" Cat said suddenly curious.

"Umm...Nothing, just watch the movie" Tori replied nervously.

"Okk!" Cat giggled and gave her attention to the movie. Tori couldn't get her mind off of what she just read. The throwing, the bathroom breaks, the "stressed out Beck and Jade"! It all made sense to her. Jade came back and Tori pretended like nothing ever happened. They all watched the movie in complete silence.


	5. Chapter 5

The movie was over and Jade drove Cat and Tori home. Jade was completely clueless about what Tori had done. After Jade drove Cat and Tori home she went to Beck's place. It was about 9:00 when she got to his RV. Jade quietly knocked on his door and waited patiently for him to come to the door. Beck opened the door and gestured her to come in. Jade smiled at him, he smiled back.

"How was the movie?" Beck said closing and locking his door. Jade plopped down on his bed and leaned back until she was laying down in the most comfortable position. She let out a sigh of anger and relief.

"It sucked, so glad it is over!" Jade growled. "Do you mind if I stay here with you for the night? I don't feel like going home." Beck gentally sat on her waist and leaned over her. He gingerly kissed her on the forhead.

"Of, corse you can. Do you even have to ask?" Beck grinned at Jade once again.

"I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you" Jade grabbed her phone to text her dad. She sent him a message that said "_Hey, I'm sleeping over Tori's house. Is that ok with you?"_ If Jade's dad knew she was at Beck's she would be in a world of trouble. Jade was going to talk to Beck about **maybe** getting and abortion. Jade wasn't 100% sure if she wanted to do it or not. Jade didn't want this baby to ruin both of their lives. Although she would feel bad for doing it, it would be best for both Beck and Jade if they did. Thats what Jade thought at least.

"Well my home, is your home." Beck kissed Jade on the lips and countinued to lean over her.

"So, how did your conversation with my dad go?" Jade asked expecting a bad answer.

"Not bad. I was as polite as possible, he seemed to be pretty nice." Beck said. Jade was surprised.

"Really?" She said and got hope for some reason.

"Yup! He even called me 'big guy'" Beck said with much confedince.

"Big guy, nice!" Jade seemed to be impressed by the way that Beck easily got to her father's good side, not even Jade could do that. Jade got a reply from her dad saying "_Ok, have fun." _That was a typical answer for him. The more time Jade is out of his sight, the better. Jade threw her phone down next to her on the bed.

"Ya know what?" Beck said smiling. "To be honest, I'm actually happy we are having this baby." Beck couldn't help but to smile. Jade felt even more bad about the whole "possible abortion" thing now. She didn't want to make him sad. She was even more stressed out about what to do now.

"Me too." Jade replied with a fake smile on her face. She didn't want to upset Beck, she wanted him to be happy more than anyone else in the world. Agreeing with what he said wasn't 100% true in her point of view, but it did have some truth in it. She refused to admit it to herself, but there was some truth.

"So, who do you think we can tell about all of this, someone we can trust not to tell anyone?" Jade said starting a conversation. Beck thought about it.

"Ummm...Tori?" Beck said knowing Jade would say no but he had to at least try. Jade laughed.

"Yeah, NO!" She replied. "What about Sikowitz or Lane?"

"Maybe Sikowitz." Beck said. "I'm not too comfortable with him but I guess he wouldn't really tell anybody."

"Ok, so when are we going to tell him?" Jade said as a follow-up question.

"Not just yet, we should at least wait a little while." Beck spoke. Jade agreed. The rest of the night the conversation was avoided. They fell asleep, cuddled next to each other.

About a week pasted since Jade and Beck decided to tell Sikowitz. Jade was about 2 months in and getting more uptight, if possible, about the whole situation and so was Beck. Beck and Tori haven't talked to each other ever since Beck yelled at her and since she found out. Tori wanted to talk to either of them about it, but didn't know how to approach them. It was killing her slowly. She stood infront of her locker nervous and confused, when Andre came up to her, concerned about her

"What's up with you lately chica? You've been all, antsy and stuff for the passed week." Andre said patting her on the back.

"Nothing, its just... Nothing." Tori nervously shook searching for Beck or Jade in the small crowded hallways.

"No it's something I know it." Andre said trying to grab her attention.

"Listen, I can't really talk about it, ok?"

"You can tell me anything you know that."

"Yeah but, this isn't about me." Tori said closing her locker and walking away. It was then she spotted Jade. Tori had to say something, she needed to get the guilt off her back and find out more. She finally got the guts to walk up to Jade.

"Umm, Hey Jade. Uh...I need to talk to you about something." Tori shyly and nervously murmured. Jade sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Fine, make it short and simple." Jade said impatiently. Tori paused not knowing how to word what she was about to say. The only thing that came out of her mouth was "Uh...Ummmmm..."

"I don't have all the time in the world!" Jade snapped at her.

"Um...I know about...the baby..." Tori whispered not making eye contact with Jade. Jade's jaw dropped and heart stopped.

"BECK TOLD YOU? I SWEAR ON MY FACE HE IS GOING TO BE IN SOO MUCH PAIN!" Jade screams echoed through the halls. "WHERE IS-" Jade was cut off by Tori shaking her arm and saying "No, no, no! He didn't tell me anything!"

"Then how did you find out?" Jade was mad, very mad. Tori was more nervous than ever before, but she just came out and said it.

"I went through your phone! " Tori said with guilt covering her face with her arms. Jade was pissed off, she snapped at Tori grabbing her by the arms shaking her and about to throw her on the floor screaming at her. She stopped shaking Tori and pulled her fist back to swing at Tori, but before she could Robbie, Andre, and Cat came up from behind he and restrained her. Andre and Robbie pried Jade off of Tori and Cat tryed to relax Jade. Jade, breathing heavily screamed at the frightened teenage girl.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS PRIVATE!" Jade offically lost it. Tori stepped back a few feet.

"I'm soo sorry! I know I shouldn't of done it, but it was killing me!" Tori quickly replied.

"What's going on?" Robbie said confused and dazzed. Jade gave him a death glare.

"Get your hands OFF ME!" Jade shouted at the boys. They did what she said, scared of what would happen if they didn't. Cat cluelessly stood there in between Jade and Tori.

"I really mean it, I'm sorry!" Tori said begging for Jade's forgiveness.

"Sorry for what?" Cat interrupted. Jade gave her a mean look and Cat backed off.

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't of done it!" Jade stormed off leaving Andre, Robbie, and Cat confused and Tori still shaking in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

I think this might be my favorite chapter. idk its kinda long, i still hope u read it though! 3 plz enjoy ill update soon!

* * *

><p>Jade stomped down the halls in search for Beck. Jade wanted Tori dead but knew if she did anything too drastic that it would be extremely obvious on what was going on. Jade searched the whole school, Beck just wasn't there. Beck was always at school, no matter what happened. Jade became concerned and decided to give him a call. The phone rang and Jade waited for him to answer. After the second ring Beck answered the phone.<p>

"Hey." He said.

"Where are you?" Jade questioned.

"I ran out of gas in my RV and I'm trying to get a hold of my dad to bring me some gas but he isn't answering his phone." Beck said sounding stressed out.

"Do you want me to go get you some?" Jade offered.

"Can you?"

"Sure, Where are you I'll go get some and bring it over there" Jade said grabbing her car keys out of her purse and heading out to her car.

"I'm about 3 miles away, on Rochester Ave." Beck said.

"Ok I'll be there in maybe 15 minutes" She said starting her car and hanging up the phone. Cat came to the window of Jade's Chevy Camaro and knocked on it. Jade rolled down the window to see what she wanted.

"What?" Jade shouted.

"Where ya' going!" Cat said with a cheery voice, like always.

"I'm gonna go pick up Beck." Jade said.

"Oh, can I come?" Cat jumped up and down with excitement.

"No!" Jade said starting to back out of her parking place.

"Please!" Cat said grabbing onto Jade's car and walking along side it.

"Nooooo!" Jade said getting annoyed of the little red head.

"Pretty please Jade!" Cat begged. Jade gave in.

"Fine! Just get in the car and shut up!" Jade said unlocking the doors for her. Cat jumped into the car and said not another word, until she turned the radio on and started singing to every song that happened to play. This annoyed Jade, but Jade has gotten used to Cat. Cat is the only person, other than Beck, that she doesn't hate. Cat is her "best friend" and Cat doesn't really care about Jade's flaws. So Jade learned to accept her as a friend. Jade and Cat stopped by the nearest gas station to where Beck was located at, which was about a mile away from where he was at. The picked up the gasoline and headed off to find where Beck was at.

"Where did Beck say he was?" Cat said licking an icecream she got from the gas station.

"On Rochester Ave." Jade replied trying to focus on the road.

"Uh-ohh..." Cat's jaw dropped.

"What?" Jade said confused and worried.

"My brother got robbed and stabbed there before. It's a really bad neighborhood. But my brother is ok now." Cat tried to focus back on her icecream.

"Well knowing your brother, I'm pretty sure they had a reason to." Jade said suddenly relieved.

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Cat shouted. Jade sighed.

"Nothing dear just finish your ice cream." Cat did what Jade said. Cat thought of Jade with respect. Cat would never be like Jade, but she did like how superior and stong Jade was compared to other people. Cat wanted to be as respectable as Jade was, not just a silly little red headed girl. That is why Cat always listened to what Jade tells her to do, out of respect and hopes that one day she could learn from Jade. The girls arrived on Rochester Ave. and carefully looked around for Beck and/or his RV. This neighborhood was crowded with parked cars and gang members whom happened to stare at the girls as they drove by. Jade and Cat definatly stood out but they didn't care. The town was dirty and ghetto, as were the people. Jade and Cat couldn't seem to find Beck. Cat told Jade to stop the car. Jade did not know what she was going to do. Cat rolled the window down and leaned out.

"EXCUSE ME! MISS! I HAVE A QUESTION!" She hollered at a group of hardcore looking ladies at the corner of a building. Cat waved out of the car window and smiled at them like an idiot. Jade leaned over and pulled on Cat's hot pink skirt to get her attention. Cat came inside the car.

"What are you doing!" Jade hollered.

"I'm looking to see if anyone has seen Beck." Cat said leaning out the window again to get their attention. "YOOHOO! Over here!" Cat said waving at the gang. They began to walk their way. Cat went back inside the car. Jade smacked her on the shoulder.

"You're going to get us killed!" Jade angerly hissed at Cat.

"Its' ok! I got this!" Cat said rolling her window all the way down and leaning her arm out. The only thing Jade could think of was how stupid Cat is. The group of women came to the car looking like they were upset. One of them leaned on the car and said with an atittude "May I help you?" Cat didn't sense the anger in the woman's voice.

"Hi, my name is Cat and I was wonderin-" Cat and her cheerful voice was cut off by the woman angerly saying "We don't want to take a survey." The woman's gang laughed.

"Oh thats not what I was going to say, but one time my brother took a survey on the internet and-" Cat was yet again cut off but this time by Jade.

"Get to the point Cat!" Jade hissed and smacked her in the arm.

"Oh, yeah right! By they way this is my friend Jade! Say hi Jade!" Cat said turning her head towards Jade.

"If I say Hi will you get to the point?" Jade said slamming her head on the counsel. Cat nodded. "Hi." Jade said very dully and annoyed.

"Listen, little girl, we don't have time for you and your little emo, bitchy friend, Alright" The woman said getting mad. Jade's attention was caught when she heard what she said.

"What did you just call me?" Jade said quietly, Cat couldn't even hear her.

"I just wanted to know if you guys saw our friend Beck, he is about 5'11,very skinny and tan, has really fluffy black hair, and is good looking?" Cat asked quickly before Jade blew up that them. The woman became very upset with the perky red head.

"No, I HAVEN'T! So you leave me and my girls alone about this alright, bitch-ass hoe!" The woman said pushing Cat's head. Jade began get get even madder at these ladies. Messing with Jade is one thing, but messing with her friends or family was a completely different story.

"Someone is grumpy and mean...and useless!" Cat said sticking her tounge out at the woman.

"You want to step out of the car and say that to my face?" The woman growled. Before Cat could reply, Jade stepped out of the car.

"No, I will" Jade said walking around the car to where the women were at. "You nasty whore!" Cat covered her ears and closed her eyes hoping Jade wouldn't do anything they would both regret. The woman laughed a little bit.

"Oh, look who it is? Little emo bitch wanna' tell me off huh?" The woman laughed harder. Jade laughed along sarcasticly.

"Listen honey, you aren't as tough as you think. Do you honestly think you can just walk around insulting me and my friends and not expect my foot up your ass? Your funny!" Jade said to her. Cat leaned out the window and said to Jade, "Jade, just drop it and get in the car we have to find Beck!"

"Yeah, listen to your annoying red haired friend!" The woman said.

"Hey! I am the only one who is allowed to call her annoying, alright?" Jade said waving her finger in the lady's face.

"Ok, but I'm gonna say, hun what is wrong with your hair" The woman said turning towards Cat, "Red? Are you stupid or something?" The group of girl laughed. Jade smacked the woman across the face as hard as she could.

"Look! Now you match!" Jade shouted. The woman angerly turned toward her and Cat gasped. The woman pushed Jade to the ground, She was much bigger than Jade. She sat down, hard, on Jade's stomach and began punching her in the face. Jade was out of breath because the woman had sat on her stomach and it hurt. Jade got her breath back and punched her across the face with full force. The woman was jerked back from the force. Cat came running out of the car and jumped on her back.

"GET OFF MY FRIEND!" Cat screamed as she flailed her arms around hitting the woman in the chest and stomach. The woman stood up and tried to shake her off, giving Jade time to get up. The woman had a hard time shaking Cat off of her. Cat screamed as loud as she could, she felt like a warrior. The rest of the gang grabbed Cat and tried to pry her off by pulling and hitting her. Cat just wouldn't let go, she even bite someones arm when they tried to grab her. Jade got back into the fight and pulled some people off of Cat, the other women weren't as strong as the one Cat was literally attacking. Jade got alot of the people off of Cat and went to the woman Cat was grabbed onto. Jade stepped infront of her and punched her in the face, the the stomach. The woman leaned over in pain and thats when Jade grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into Jade's knee. The woman fell over, and Cat got off of her.

"Cat, get in the car we gotta' get out of here!" Cat did what she said and ran towards the car, but the other women stopped them.

"Where do you think your going?" One of them said to Jade. The 6 women surronded Jade and Cat. Cat grabbed onto Jade's arm and buried her face in Jade's shoulder. Jade stood still, staight, and proud. One of the women pulled out a switch blade (it wasn't very big though) and pointed it towards Jade.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't stab you and your friend right now" She said. Cat went in a panic and hugged Jade's arm tighter. Jade began to get a little scared too. She had to come up with something fast.

"I'm pregnant, you hurt me, your hurting an innocent child." Jade said grabbing her stomach and just saying things in a panic. Cat looked at Jade weirdly. Little did they know Beck was coming around the corner.

"Well in the case..." Another woman said and pulled her fist back and punched Jade in the stomach. Jade fell over crouching over her stomach. Cat screamed and was ready to pounce on someone again until Beck pushed his way through to Jade.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?" Beck asked with much anger.

"We taught her a lesson." The woman with the knife said. Beck gave her a look that would send the devil running home. "Do you think you scare me?" She smirked and pointed her dinky little knife at him. Beck pulled out a switch blade about 3 times bigger out of his pocket and pointed it at her neck.

"You should be." Beck said. The women backed off. Beck picked Jade up and put her in the back seat of the Camaro. Beck got behind the wheel and started to drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

this is a very short chapter just to set things up for the future bigger events. hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! i wanna know if you like this or not! 3 enjoy

* * *

><p>Beck drove slowly trying to find where he parked. The car was silent. Jade layed in the back seat and looked out the window across from her with her hand on her stomach, which still hurt a little bit. Cat sat in the front seat biting her nails and wanting to ask them so many questions she finally spoke up.<p>

"How did you find us?" Cat said just to start a conversation first instead of jumping right into what she wanted to say.

"I heard some high pitched screaming and figured it was you." Beck said to Cat and quickly grinned at her. Cat laughed.

"Since when did you start carrying a knife?" Cat said sounding like a concerned mother.

"Since, I step foot into this neighborhood. It's actually my dad's knife. I keep a knife in my RV, just in case." Beck explained. Cat looked at Jade in the back seat. Quietly laying there but looking like she was in no pain, she really wasn't hurting that bad anymore.

"You alright Jade?" Cat asked smiling at her.

"I'm fine, you ok?" Jade replied being rather considerate.

"I'm good." Cat said. She didn't ask what was on her mind yet, it has been tearing he apart from the inside she looked toward Beck and finally asked.

"Is Jade really pregnant?" Cat played with her hair with one hand and bite the nails on her other hand. Beck froze, for once not knowing how to reply. Jade sat up. Beck didn't say a word.

"Well?" Cat shook his arm. "Tell me!" Beck paused and got nervous.

"Well,...ummm..., no." He looked at Jade. She sighed.

"Yes, I am..." Jade leaned in between the driver and passanger seats with her elbows on top of them holding herself up and her butt sitting on the very edge of the seat. Cat was confused, she got two different answers.

"Which one? Yes or no?" Cat said with confusion.

"Yes." Beck and Jade both replied at the same time. Cat was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She snapped out of her daze.

"OMG! A BABY! HOW CUTE!" Cat pulled Jade's shirt up so she could see her stomach, got really close, put her hand on her stomach, and started screaming,

"HI BABY! HIII! My name is Cat and I-" She was cut off by Jade who pushed her away from her stomach.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jade screamed. Beck started to laugh strangely loud.

"I was saying hi to the baby! Is it a boy or a girl? Oh, Oh! If its' a girl, can you name her after me? PRETTY PLEASE!" Cat questioned. Beck started to laugh more and Jade giggled a little bit.

"We don't know what it is, and maybe." Beck said still laughing a little.

"No we won't" Jade said breaking the ice to the red head.

"Oh, well when are you going to find out if it is a boy or girl?" Cat said. Beck and Jade looked at each other excepting an answer from each other. They shrugged.

"We haven't really planned much out..." Beck said scratching his head.

"Oh! I can help you guys out if you need it." Cat offered.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Jade said.

'Yeah, but you have to PROMISE not to tell ANYONE!" Beck said to her looking her in the eye. "Because you are the only one that knows." Jade interrupted.

"No, she isn't." Jade said angerly.

"What? You told someone? Who?" Beck said turning towards her.

"I told no one! Stupid Tori found out!" Jade said leaning back so she was sitting all the way in the back seat.

"How?" Beck asked.

"She looked through my phone at the movies!" Jade said.

"Oh, thats what she was doing..." Cat said finally realizing it.

"Did she tell anyone?" Beck asked.

"Probably not." Jade replied.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone, not even myself!" Cat said crossing her heart with her fingers. They both thanked her.

"Do you need to go to the hospital or something Jade?" Beck offered as the Camaro came to a stop because he found where he parked the RV.

"No, I'm fine, the pain is starting to ease." She replied. Beck replied with a simple "Ok". Beck and Jade walked out of the car and got the gasoline. Beck put it in his RV and got in it. Jade took the front seat of the camaro and lead the way back to Hollywood Arts where they all came in late to Sikowitz's class. The walked in all at the same time with all eyes on them.

"Sorry we're late, my RV ran out of gas and Jade and Cat came to get me some." Beck said taking a seat. The girls as well took a seat.

"Well, at least you didn't have Robbie come and try to help you."Sikowitz said and laughed. Beck laughed along. Robbie pouted and got mad. The class resumed. Tori starred at Beck and Jade the whole class period. She knew they would talk to her in private later but was scared of what would happen when they did. Jade's stomach still hurt, the pain stopped easing, and it was just a slight but consant pain. Cat was excited because of the baby, and Beck was glad Jade was ok, as far as he knows.

After school, Beck sent Tori a text message saying "Hey come to my RV when you can, me and Jade need to talk to you (Don't worry, she doesn't have her scissors I checked.)" Tori felt a little safer after he said that, but not completely safe. She went anyways, knowing that they had to talk sooner or later and sooner would be better for her sake.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry its been awhile i was busy! so here we go a new chapter! i like it! tell me what u think and review it! its short and has a cliff hanger so yeah! ILL UPDATE SOON!

* * *

><p>Jade sat inside the RV with Beck and waited for Tori to come by. Jade was pissed and so was Beck. A knock came to the door of the RV. Jade jumped out of the chair and head for the door with anger. Beck walked up to her and grabbed her arm. She turned toward him and gave him a mean look.<p>

"I'll handle this." He said to her pushing her balck hair out of her face and behind her ear. Beck smiled at his angry girlfriend.

"But I need to-" Jade replied with a whinny voice that Beck didn't hear often. Beck cut her off by putting his finger on her lips.

"You already yelled at her, now its' my turn." He said with a smile on his face. Jade got the message and sat back down. Tori knocked on the door again. Beck walked over and opened the door. He motioned the nervous girl in. She slowly made her way in the RV clutching her big purse and holding it tightly near her side as if she were trying to keep it away from someone. Jade noticed but didn't say anything. Tori sat down across from Jade. Jade glared at her, a glare that made Tori shiver, but said not a word.

"Uh..Hi?" Tori said nervously. Beck closed the door and leaned against the wall and looked at Tori. Jade patted the seat next to her.

"Sit right here, Tori" Jade smiled one of her evil smiles. Tori shook her head no.

"Well, Why not?" Jade said knowing she put Tori on the spot and smiled to seeing her shake in terror.

"Because your going to hurt me! Or eat me!" Tori freaked out.

"I won't eat you." Jade said emphasizing on the word 'eat'.

"She won't hurt you either." Beck finished Jade's sentence for her.

"No promises on that one." Jade said smiling again. Tori began to sweat. Beck lightly hit Jade upside the head. "Fine I won't hurt you either! Happy?"

Tori stood up and sat next to Jade but didn't look her in her blue piercing eyes. Beck sat in front of the 2 girls.

"Tori, you shouldn't have been looking through Jade's phone. That's not right." Beck said to start off his lecture.

"And its not right for you guys to be hiding something this important from your friends!" Tori said trying to defend herself.

"What were we supposed to do? Go around and tell everyone? We had no other choice!" Beck shouted at her.

"Well you could at least told me!" Tori said.

"After what you did we can't trust you!" Beck replied. Jade was just observeing the conversation.

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone!" Tori argued back.

"Well what if you did? What if we told anyone and they did? Then Jade and I would get a bad rep!" Beck replied to her getting Tori mad.

"Well, Its' not my fault Jade is a whore!" Tori shouted with anger. She didn't mean it to but it slide out. After she realized what she said, Tori threw her hands over her mouth and looked at Jade. Jade looked into Tori's eyes, not with anger, but with sadness. Jade's facical expression spoke 'Did you honestly mean that?'. Jade choked not knowing what to say. She put her head down and stared at her lap. Beck looked at Tori shocked and furious. Jade's hair was in the way of Tori or Beck seeing her face.

"Jade, I am SOOOO sorry! I didn't mean that, I swear! It just came out!" Tori apologized and threw her arms around Jade hugging her. Jade pushed Tori off of her, stood up and bolted out the door. Tori felt terrible. She looked at Beck. Beck glared at her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! I feel really bad!" Tori said to Beck. Beck couldn't even look her in the eye.

"It's best if you leave." Beck said pointing to the door, being a polite as he could for being this mad. Tori stood up and reached into her purse. She pulled out a nicely wrapped box and handed it to Beck.

"Give this to Jade. Sorry for everything." Beck said not a word. She walked out the door.

Jade drove home. She had tears in her eyes. "I am a whore aren't I?" Jade thought to herself. "Why am I crying? I should be mad! I should of smacked the bitch! What's wrong with me! Why am I acting so strange?" Jade's sadness quickly turned to anger. Just more stress added onto her life. Jade drove carelessly on her way home. She had way too much to worry about other than driving. Jade's stomach was still hurting from the fight she was involved in, but not as much. She knew she had to tell Beck sometime soon, but had other things on her mind. Jade's careless driving was not a good choice. When she wasn't paying attention she ran a red light. A car was coming at her 35 mph from the right side of her car. Jade realized it seconds before the impact. She threw her arms around her stomach and tucked her head down onto her chest and prepared for impact. The car hit hers. Jade's Camaro was thrown across the intersection, as was the other car. Glass shattered and pieces of the car flew at her. Jade was jerked around in the car and hit her head on the things surronding her. "I'm screwed!" She thought to herself as her car stopped moving and came to a pause. She lifted her head up and took a look around what had happened. The car was wrecked. Her face, arms, and the majority of her body was cut up by broken glass. Glass layed every where. Blood drizzled down her face from a cut and she began to become dizzy. She looked out were the window used to be and saw a young man running from his car to see if she was alright. His car didn't look too bad. His windsheild was cracked and bumper severly dented. Jade began to lose focus, she was dizzy and zoning out way too much. The man came to her side of the car. He seemed to be drunk.

"Are you alright?" he muttered and questioned. Jade looked at him then passed out on her steering wheel.


	9. Chapter 9

So here ya go! It should of been up sooner but my computer deleted it twice so i hade to re write a few times. very simple, i wasnt very inspried but oh well, ill do better next time! Here it is! I'll update very soon. PLZ REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Jade woke up in a hospital bed. Confused and worried, she threw herself to sit up but cringed in pain. Her collar bone and arm was hurting. She grabbed at it, to notice that it was wrapped up. Jade felt dizzy she wanted to lay back down, but she didn't know where she was. She looked around to notice that it was night time, in a hospital room, and Beck sat in a chair next to her bed asleep. She sighed in relief and layed back down. She took a look at herself. Her collar bone and arm were wrapped up and her face, arms, and torso were bandanged with small band-aids. She turned her head towards where Beck was sitting, it kinda hurt to move her neck. He slept so peacefully in a chair and she didn't want to bother him. She just smiled and tought to herself "He stayed here with me? Aw!". Jade looked at the clock in shock that it said 3:10 AM. "Did they call my parents?" She worried and took a deep breath in and out. That woke Beck up. He yawned and streached his arms out.<p>

"Hey babe, how ya' feelin'?" He drowsily asked Jade whipping his eyes.

"My sholder hurts. Thats about it though. Did I wake you up?" Jade replied to him. Beck nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but its' ok, I need to get up eventually. I'm glad your up. You had me worried out of my mind." Beck said scooting his chair closer to the side of Jade's hospital bed.

"What happened?" She asked. She knew what had happend but wanted to make sure she was right. Beck sighed.

"You got into a car accident. A drunk man t-boned your Camaro." He said looking downward. "Wait, the car crash was my fault, not the man's fault? Does he think HE hit ME?" Jade thought to herself when Beck told her.

"You got rushed to the hospital because you had a slight concussion. Your car is totaled but its ok because the insurance is paying for it." Beck informed Jade. "The doctor said if you were at the other side of that car you would of died for sure. I'm glad your ok." Beck smiled at Jade as he ran his fingers through her hair to push it out of her face.

"Oh ok." Jade whispered. She decided to go along with the drunk man running into her car instead of her running a red light because she would be in less trouble with everyone.

"I told the doctor about the baby. He said he is going to check on it when you wake up in the morning because he wanted you to be awake." Beck informed her.

"Oh, alright.." Jade said again. "Did my parents call?"

"No, I called them and they didn't answer"

"I'm not surprised" Jade said angerly. "They hate me, they don't care what happens to me. If I'm safe or if I'm being killed, they couldn't care less."

"Thats' not true Jade. Your parents love you." Beck said trying to calm her down. Jade laughed.

"Your bad at lying." Jade laughed at what Beck said.

"Well, even if they don't, I love you." Beck said trying to comfort her.

"I love you too." she said to him. The nurse walked in to check on Jade.

"Oh your up! Good, my name is Debby and I will be your nurse for the rest of the time you are here!" Debby said in a perky voice.

"I hate the name Debby!" Jade snapped at her. "Its' so perky and YUCK!" Beck looked at Jade as if she were crazy.

"Be nice Jade" Beck said to her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jade snapped at him. He backed off.

"Well, since your up we will bring the doctor in to give you a ultra sound and tell you whats going more details about the accident alright?" Debby said.

"Yeah, sure, what ever." Jade replied impatiently.

"He will be here with you shortly" Debby walked out of the room. About 5 minutes later the doctor waked in.

"Hello there Jadelyn, how are you feeling?" The doctor said walking in with a clip board.

"Don't call me that!" Jade barked. Beck leaned over and whispered to the doctor "She like's to be called Jade."

"Oh ok well, Jade we have good and bad news." The doctor said. This caught Jade's attention.

"Bad news, you have a bruised and pulled muscle in your collar bone area and in your left arm. But the good news is, that tomorrow morning you can leave with just a sling for your arm. And you only have to where it for 4 days. " Jade didn't seem to be all that excited. She just looked at him blankly.

"She'll be able to go to school tomorrow?" Beck questioned. The doctor nodded.

"Ok, now for the ultra sound, tell me Jade, have you been in any pain in the stomach area recently?" The doctor said. Jade was nervous to reply.

"Yeah, just a little, I got into a fight the other day and got punched a few times" Jade said trying as hard as she could not to make eye contact with Beck.

"Alright, well lets get started." The doctor said. They did the ultra sound and luckily the baby was fine. The cause of Jade's pain was unknown but the doctor said it would go away eventually and she probably just has a bruise. It was now about 4:30 AM. The doctor left Jade and Beck alone. They were going to leave in about an hour when the doctor came with Jade's sling.

"I want ice cream." Jade said which was awfully akward to Beck because Jade hated ice cream.

"Ice cream?" Beck questioned.

"Yes, get me some!" Jade demanded.

"What ice cream store is open at 4:30 in the morning?" Beck questioned trying not to laugh.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just want some ice cream. Get me some ice cream." Jade pouted in a whinny voice and rubbed her tired eyes. Beck messed her hair up a little bit and stood up.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Don't go any where babe." Beck giggled and walked out the door. Just as Beck left Cat ran in dragging Robbie by the arm. Robbie was still in his pajamas and had Rex dangling on his free hand. The perky red head scamppered through the room.

"JADE JADE JADE! Are you ok!" She shouted, worried about her friend. "Are you dead!" Cat plopped down on her knees next to Jade's bed and let go of Robbie's arm to grab Jade's.

"I'm fine, how did you know I was here?" Jade asked Cat and Robbie. Jade sat up and pushed Cat's arm off of her.

"Beck told me." Cat said sitting down in a chair. "I wanted to come visit, but I don't have a car so I just walked to Robbie's house, woke him up, and made him drive me!" Cat explained.

"I didn't even get to eat breakfast!" Robbie complained. Cat got close to Jade and whispered to her.

"How's the baby?" Cat whispered and put her hand on Jade's stomach and rubbed it a little bit. Jade quickly pushed Cat's arm off of her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jade shouted at Cat. She paused and said "It's fine." Cat jumped for joy and clapped her hands. Robbie looked at the girls confused on what was going on.

"Umm.." Robbie started to say something.

"What's the heck are you chicks talking about?" Rex said.

"I was going to say that!" Robbie yelled at Rex.

"Well why didn't you?" Rex replied with a smart remark.

"Oh well you see, Jade has a-" Cat began to explain but then realized what she was about to say. Jade looked at her as if she wanted to rip Cat's head off. "...Virus...A STOMACH VIRUS! Yeah! She has a stomach virus. Thats the only thing she has in her stomach." Cat said suspiously smiling at Robbie and Jade. Jade gave her that look yet again.

"A stomach virus?" Robbie questioned.

"Yeah, you know, those things that make you sick to your stomach and throw up." Jade explained trying to clear things up for the confused nerd.

"YEAH! And they make you fat too!" Cat said. Jade threw her phone at Cat and yelled "SHUT UP!"

"OWWW! Why did you do that!...Wait what were we talking about?" Cat asked rubbing the spot on her head where she got hit.

"Nothing, just drop it, I already have enough of a head ache." Jade tried finishing off the conversation.

"I smell something fishy." Rex tried to integrate the girls. Cat got nervous but Jade remained calm.

"You irritate me!" Jade yelled. "Where is my ice cream!" She complained. Cat stood next to Jade and rubbed her head. Jade was going to push her hand off of her but she decided its best if she doesn't move her arm. About 10 minutes of silence between the 3 teenagers later, Beck came back with a small bucket of chocolate mint ice cream.

"I had to run to the supermarket, but here you go." Beck said handing the ice cream to Jade with a small plastic spoon. They all made small talk for about 40 more minutes. The doctor came in and put Jade's arm in a sling.

"You may leave when ever you like Ms. West." The doctor smiled at Jade.

"Good, this hospital smells like old people, why would I want to stay." Jade complained. The doctor laughed but Jade didn't mean it as a joke. The group walked out and went there separte ways, Beck and Jade to the RV and Cat and Robbie to Robbie's ol' station wagon. Jade and Beck sat down. Before ther buckled up Beck pulled out the gift Tori had given to him to give to Jade.

"Tori told me to give this to you." Beck said handing it over to her the box. It was small, but long. She put her ice cream down on her lap and grabbed the box. Jade opened it with anger. She looked inside the box. There was a pair scissor, black handles, shiny silver blades, and Jade's name engraved on the blade. It was very fancy looking. Jade smiled at it. At the bottom was a small not on the box that said "I won't tell a soul!"

"She gave you a weapon to murder her with?" Beck said. Jade laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm still mad at her." Jade said putting the scissors back in the box and then into her purse.

"Trust me, I am too." Beck said to her. Jade picked up her ice cream and took the last bite out of the small container. She put the empty container in a trash bag.

"I hate ice cream." Jade grabbed her stomach. Beck laughed, but what he was really thinking was "SO WHY DID YOU MAKE ME BUY IT!"


	10. Chapter 10

A normal day of school went by. Just like any other day, Jade made conversation with mainly Beck and Cat, and Beck helped Jade out as much as he could. Jade had alot on her mind still. She worried all day about what Beck parents would think of her and Beck after they had told them, or even worse, what her parents were to think when she told them about the baby. Jade couldn't even imagine it. Jade's parents would probably disown her, kick her out, and/or beat her, and God only knows what they would do to Beck. Jade starred silently out the window of Beck's car and watched the cars pass by his. Beck noticed Jade's strange behavior and confronted her about it.

"You alright babe?" He asked taking his attention awya from the road to her. Jade shurgged and said not a word.

"Whats on your mind?" Beck gentally placed his hand on Jade's shoulder that wasn't hurt.

"Nothing, its just, We have to tell our parents about the baby sometime soon. I mean, I'm 10 weeks in!" Jade started off calm then ended angerly.

"Well when do you want to tell them? I'm ready when ever you are." Beck supported Jade all the way no matter what she was going through. She sighed as the pulled into her driveway. Her parents were home so she had to hurry up to finish the conversation.

"Well, probably before I start showing. I mean, to be honest, my clothes are getting a little 'tight'" Jade said putting the air quotes around the word "tight"

"I guess we should soon then, because I am starting to see a very small little baby bump" Beck joked rubbing Jade's belly. Out of random, Jade started balling her eyes out.

"Am I fat?" She questioned Beck angerly but crying. Beck paniced.

"No, no, no babe! You took it the wrong way! Your fi-" Beck starred but Jade's sobbing drowned him out.

"Oh my God! I'M FAT AREN'T I!" Jade started freaking out. " LOOK AT ME! A week from now I'm not going to be able to see my feet!" Jade said grabbing her stomach with her free arm and looking down. Jade thought of the worst even though she practically had a flat stomach.

"No your not! Your perfect! It was just a joke I didn't mean it!" Beck freaked out and embraced her. Jade pushed him off of her and popped the door open. Walking out of the car in anger and tears she shouted:

"YOUR SO MEAN TO ME!" The door was slammed behind her and stomped off into her house. Beck sat there dumbfounded. He wanted to go in and talk to her but decided it would be best if he just let her blow off steam. He drove home in silence. Later on that night he texted Jade an apology. Jade had quickly calmed down from what happend hours before he had even texted her. Beck's text read:

"Hey babe, I'm sorry for saying what I said it was just a joke. I think your beautiful and perfect in every way." Jade replied with a simple smiley face.

"So, I told my parents..." Beck's following text read. Jade was anxious to know what happened. She quickly texted him back.

"What did they say?" Jade replied.

"They FREAKED OUT! my mom started crying, my dad would not stop yelling at me, and both me and you aren't allowed in the house anymore without permission." Jade honestly felt bad, She felt as if SHE took apart Beck's family and that this was all her fault. She knew this could of been avoided. "If it wasn't for this STUPID baby, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Jade thought to herself. She sat there for 5 minutes thinking to herself and not knowing how to reply.

"Well, maybe I should just get an abortion, it would make everything better..." Jade finally sent.

"WHAT? I'm coming over!" Beck replied to Jade.

"No! It's too late at night and my parents are home." Jade made excuses because she knew Beck was upset about what she said.

"Too bad, keep your window open for me." Beck said. Jade sat in her room, curled in a ball on her bed watching TV. A cold breeze drifted through the window. Jade sat there waiting silently for Beck. He jumped in through the window.

"Abortion?" He said quietly trying not to wake up Jade's parents. Jade said not a word, nor even looked at him. She continued to stare at the TV.

"Are you crazy?" Beck asked angerly.

"No...I'm..." Jade wanted to admit that she was scared, but she didn't want to seem weak, she didn't want to seem like she can't handle it. And she would rather blow up on the inside instead of admitting to anyone that she was scared. "I'm not in the mood to talk." Jade finished her sentence and still made no eye contact.

" Jade, why would you even think about killing our child? It's a living human-being!" Beck sat in front of her and blocked her view from the TV.

"I was watching something!" Jade snapped.

"Answer my question!" Beck forced her to talk.

"It's not like the world is going to miss one kid!" Jade got mad.

"I will! You and that baby are my life! Everything and anything I do or will do will be for you two and only you two! Because I love you both more than life itself, and if anything were to happen to you or this baby, I don't know what I would do!" Beck poured his heart and soul out to Jade. She sat there without saying a word just staring into his eyes. It finally hit her how important this was to Beck, and that she can't be self centered anymore. Every decision she were to make would not only effect her, but the baby as well. Jade took a deep breathe. She lightly grabbed the side of Beck's face with her free hand and leaned into kiss him. He arched over her slowly until she was laying on her back and he was hovering over her. They stopped their kiss to take a breath.

"You really mean that?" Jade asked looking him in the eye. Beck nodded yes.

"Promise?" Jade questions. Beck chuckled.

"I promise." Jade smiled at Beck after he said that. "Now never say anything like that ever again!"

"Don't tell me what to do." Jade went back to her normal, grumpy, mean self. Beck got off her bed and headed to the window. Climbing from the window to the tree outside her window he stopped and said:

"I love you, good night."

"Love you too." Jade replied. Beck left and was out of sight. Jade rolled over on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry this took so long, my computer kept on deleting it whenever i wrote it and i was having writers block on how to follow up what happens after this chapter. Don't forget to review, tell me what you think, and what you think should happen next! :D<strong>


End file.
